The Naked Time Redux
by fightxorxflight
Summary: A slashy remix of the TOS episode 'The Naked Time'.


**Title: The Naked Time Redux  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: PG-13 I suppose  
Summary: A remix of the TOS episode 'The Naked Time'. This was written for Challenge #6 at the livjournal community _startrekland_**

**

* * *

**

"I respected my father. Our customs. I was ashamed of my earth blood…" Spock was promptly silenced when Jim's hand struck his face. The slap came as a shock. How could this man, his friend, do that to him? His friend…

"Jim. When I feel friendship for you, I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed because it goes past friendship," he admitted, staring into his captain's hazel eyes, hoping to see some sign of returned affections. Instead, he only saw impatience and anger tinged with fear. The first two slaps caught him by surprise, hurting him in ways that had nothing to do with physical pain. The Vulcan caught Jim's hand before it could hit him again. He squeezed it tightly.

"We need a formula! We need to risk implosion!" Jim shouted frantically.

Spock was growing irritated. Why wasn't Jim taking him seriously! He was trying to tell the man his true feelings. "It's never been done," he snapped, holding the captain's hand tighter. He didn't want to let go. He never wanted to let go.

"You don't understand Jim. I've spent a whole lifetime learning to hide my feelings. I can't any more though. I was never able to control myself when it came to you," he continued. Without any more warning than that, Spock leaned in to press his lips harshly to Jim's.

The second he had touched Spock, Jim had felt his inhibitions ebbing. By now, they were almost completely gone. So he did what he had wanted to for so long. He kissed his first officer back.

The kiss wasn't gentle, it was frenzied. They were devouring each other, hands going everywhere. When Jim finally pulled back for breath, Spock simply attacked his neck. Suddenly the comm unit beeped loudly and a woman spoke."Bridge to Captain. Engineer asked did you find…" she never got a chance to finish.

"Yes! I found Mr. Spock. I'm talking to Mr. Spock, don't you understand!" he yelled at the unit.

"Yes sir. Three and a half minutes left Captain," the woman reported before the transmission ended.

Spock was already advancing again, trying to kiss him again. Jim had a momentary flash of remembrance. The ship. He loved Spock, but he also loved his ship. And if he didn't do something, he would lose both of them. So he slapped the Vulcan again.

A snarl crossed Spock's face at this, and he hit back, sending Jim tumbling backwards. "Why Jim? I tell you how I feel for you, and you seem to return the sentiment, but then you continue to harm me," Spock growled.

Jim stood and leaned on the table while Spock leaned forward on the opposite side. "I want you Spock. I have for a long time. But… we have to focus. The ship could be destroyed. We've got to risk implosion! It's our only chance," he said desperately, breathing harshly, face still flushed from the kiss.

Slowly, logic seemed to return to Spock. "It's never been done," he repeated.

"Don't tell me that! It's a theory, it's possible. We may go up in the biggest ball of fire since the last sun in these parts exploded, but we've got to take that one in ten thousand chance," Jim pressed, eyes wild. His brief regaining of judgment was gone, the disease in complete control. He began pacing.

"This vessel… Spock, I love her too. But I give and she takes. She won't permit me my life. I've got to live hers," he babbled. "And you. I've loved you for so long, but you're a Vulcan and my first officer. I thought you would never be able to love me, but you do and now…"

"Jim. There is an intermixed formula…" Spock said slowly, his control returning to him in pieces. He needed to be in control. Jim was gone now. He fought against the disease, knowing that if he didn't the ship would be destroyed. "It's never been tested. It's a theoretical relationship between time and antimatter."

Jim opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when he saw the doors slide open. "Scotty," Jim sighed happily when he saw the Scotsman walk in. "Help."Meanwhile Spock stepped up beside Scotty. "Stand by to intermix. I called the formula from the bridge."

Jim just nodded, leaning heavily on the table still. "Go. Hurry." He watched as Spock and Scotty promptly left, the doors sliding shut behind them.

"Never lose you. Never," he whispered to Spock's retreating form, knowing the Vulcan wouldn't hear him

* * *

The crisis had been averted. Everyone had been given the antidote to the disease and the Enterprise had escaped certain destruction. Not only that, but they had gone back in time. Now they had three days to live over again. Those three days would be spent as a sort of shore leave on the ship.

As soon as the shift ended Jim left the bridge. Spock swiftly followed, entering the turbo lift with him. The Vulcan was determined to set things right. Now that he was in full control, he realized the consequences of what had happened. He felt shame at his loss of inhibitions, but it was mixed with a strange sense of relief. However, he was concerned. Had Jim meant everything he had told him?

As the turbo lift began moving, Jim avoided Spock's gaze, his thoughts and feelings very similar to those of the Vulcan beside him.

"Jim. I… must apologize for what transpired earlier. The disease severely compromised me," Spock finally murmured.

Jim remained silent, stopping the turbo lift before turning to face Spock. "Did you mean everything you said?" he asked.

Spock nodded. "Of course."

"Then don't apologize. I meant everything I said too. I want to be with you if you'll have me."

"I would be as insane as Doctor McCoy claims I am were I to say no," Spock murmured before leaning in to kiss Jim gently and lovingly, making Jim feel like a teenage girl getting her first kiss.

"Good thing we have three days to figure out the details," Jim said when the finally broke the kiss, foreheads resting against each other. Spock reactivated the turbo lift and Jim saw a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Yes. And three days to experiment with the sexual nature of said relationship," Spock whispered in the human's ear. A wide grin spread across Jim's face at this.

Spock hastily pulled away as the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened to reveal two ensigns standing there.

"Of course Mr. Spock. Why don't you come with me to my quarters and we'll eat dinner and then get started right away with that experimentation," Jim said, stepping out of the lift.

Spock, ever the picture of emotionless serenity, just nodded and followed Jim. "Of course Captain. For a human, you can be quite logical."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "You flatter me," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Do you want to keep standing here being smug or start with our experiment?"

The ensigns who had been waiting for the turbo lift stood, watching in shock as both of their commanding officers practically raced towards the captain's quarters.


End file.
